Buffy in the Year 3000
by DarthTenebrus
Summary: Just a little one-shot in the Battlefield Earth 'verse, Buffy wonders why she still lives when the Psychlos have killed off just about everyone else, including most of her friends


**Buffy in the Year 3000**

 **By Darth Tenebrus**

Disclaimer: I own neither BtVS nor Battlefield Earth, just this little story. I am not Joss Whedon or L. Ron Hubbard.

A/N: This may possibly be Buffy's first foray into the world of the Psychlos, whether she figures greatly into the story does not matter at this point, this is just a little series of one-shots.

 _A/N 2: Finally remembered my HTML tagging, so some reedits to be done on_ _ **all**_ _my stories, so we're gonna reload, reboot, and reenter these crazy worlds that comprise my imagination, ok? Stay tuned..._

 **A Thousand Years of Buffy**

A thousand years had passed and the Slayer wondered why she was still alive when almost everyone had been wiped out. The surviving remnants of humanity had been forced to hide out in irradiated areas of their doomed ancestors' own making, where they eventually reverted to primitivism, not knowing why their bodies were becoming increasingly frail or why there were so many birth defects out of an increasingly low birth rate. The Big Ugly Dog Guys, as she called them, had appeared out of nowhere and spread poison gas over the planet, practically killing everyone on contact. Then they took over and turned the planet into one big mine.

The Slayer wondered if all this were the punch line of the great joke that she determined the Powers called her life. Immortality after years of fighting the darkness, saving humanity again and again, just to watch this happen. She wondered what Xander would have said about that...about being alone to fight a new darkness for centuries, for a millenium.

 _Probably would have just said something about acceptance and dealing with the circumstances as they are and not as one would wish them to be,_ said the voice in her head. Oh well.

At least vampires didn't need to breathe at all, so there was still plenty of slayage to do, even though vamps were fewer in number these years. The Big Ugly Dog Guys seemed to breathe the same poison gas they used to eradicate most of humanity, but air gas or poison gas, a vamp was a vamp, was still dead (mostly), and was still in dire need of slayage. She just needed to steer clear of all those Big Uglies, cuz there were a lot more of _**them**_ than there were vamps, so hunting was never dull in nearly every day of a thousand years.

She cleared her head of these thoughts, as she had been tracking a nest of vampires moving from one location to the next. They had been on the move for the past several weeks, evading the dreaded invaders as they migrated north and east. Now they were in the location of the former state of Colorado, and she had guessed that they were headed toward the old city of Denver. Perhaps they thought they would find a refuge from the aliens. Or perhaps they were moving from place to place where the food was as plentiful as plenty goes. It didn't matter one bit to the Slayer. Vamps were still a danger to what was left of the human population, even more so now that there were so few of her kind still in existence. The only comfort she took from that bitter fact was that, like herself, the invaders hunted the vamps about as much as she did. They had an interest in preserving the surviving humans after all.

She had heard stories from primitive tribes and their elders when they would welcome her into their homes for a night or two. They told stories about the gods leaving as a consequence of humanity's growing more distant from them, and allowing demons to invade and claim the Earth for themselves. And every time she laughed at the stories and tried to persuade them to hear the truth, they grew closed-minded and shunned her. They couldn't find it easy at all to believe that this world was one of many planets orbiting stars throughout the universe. Their limited knowledge base prevented this, and so they filled in the gaps with mysticism and religion. But in every story she had heard the same thing was repeated, over and over from one settlement to the next.

The demons, the _invaders,_ took humans alive. To work for them, mining gold.

The Slayer had seen several aliens from time to time comparing the spoils of their thousand-year-old conquest. There were interesting artifacts yet to be found in the earth. Some were mystical in origin, some weren't. But in all cases, the Big Uglies had always compared them to some amount of gold or another.


End file.
